1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of apparatus design in the field of oil exploration. In particular, the present invention describes a method for calibrating multicomponent logging devices used for detecting the presence of oil in boreholes penetrating a geological formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments are well known in the art. Electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments are used to determine the electrical conductivity, and its converse, resistivity, of earth formations penetrated by a borehole. Formation conductivity has been determined based on results of measuring the magnetic field of eddy currents that the instrument induces in the formation adjoining the borehole. The electrical conductivity is used for, among other reasons, inferring the fluid content of the earth formations. Typically, lower conductivity (higher resistivity) is associated with hydrocarbon-bearing earth formations. The physical principles of electromagnetic induction well logging are well described, for example, in, J. H. Moran and K. S. Kunz, Basic Theory of Induction Logging and Application to Study of Two-Coil Sondes, Geophysics, vol. 27, No. 6, part 1, pp. 829-858, Society of Exploration Geophysicists, December 1962. Many improvements and modifications to electromagnetic induction resistivity instruments described in the Moran and Kunz reference, supra, have been devised, some of which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,517 to Barber, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,605 to Chandler et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,246 to Fanini et al.
The conventional geophysical induction resistivity well logging tool is a probe suitable for lowering into the borehole and it comprises a sensor section containing a transmitter antenna and a receiver antenna and other, primarily electrical, equipment for measuring data to infer the physical parameters that characterize the formation. The sensor section, or mandrel, comprises induction transmitters and receivers positioned along the instrument axis, arranged in the order according to particular instrument or tool specifications and oriented parallel with the borehole axis. The electrical equipment generates an electrical voltage to be further applied to a transmitter induction coil, conditions signals coming from receiver induction coils, processes the acquired information, stores the data or, by means of telemetry sends the data to the earth surface through a wire line cable used to lower the tool into the borehole.
In general, when using a conventional induction logging tool with transmitters and receivers (induction coils) oriented only along the borehole axis, the hydrocarbon-bearing zones are difficult to detect when they occur in multi-layered or laminated reservoirs. These reservoirs usually consist of thin alternating layers of shale and sand and, oftentimes, the layers are so thin that due to the insufficient resolution of the conventional logging tool they cannot be detected individually. In this case the average conductivity of the formation is evaluated.
Conventional induction well logging techniques employ coils wound on an insulating mandrel. One or more transmitter coils are energized by an alternating current. The oscillating magnetic field produced by this arrangement results in the induction of currents in the formations that are nearly proportional to the conductivity of the formations. These currents, in turn, contribute to the voltage induced in one or more receiver coils. By selecting only the voltage component that is in phase with the transmitter current, a signal is obtained that is approximately proportional to the formation conductivity. In conventional induction logging apparatus, the basic transmitter coil and receiver coil have axes that are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the well logging device. (For simplicity of explanation, it will be assumed that the bore hole axis is aligned with the axis of the logging device, and that these are both in the vertical direction. Also single coils will subsequently be referred to without regard for focusing coils or the like.) This arrangement tends to induce secondary current loops in the formations that are concentric with the vertically oriented transmitting and receiving coils. The resultant conductivity measurements are indicative of the horizontal conductivity (or resistivity) of the surrounding formations. There are, however, various formations encountered in well logging which have a conductivity that is anisotropic. Anisotropy results from the manner in which formation beds were deposited by nature. For example, “uniaxial anisotropy” is characterized by a difference between the horizontal conductivity, in a plane parallel to the bedding plane, and the vertical conductivity, in a direction perpendicular to the bedding plane. When there is no bedding dip, horizontal resistivity can be considered to be in the plane perpendicular to the bore hole, and the vertical resistivity in the direction parallel to the bore hole. Conventional induction logging devices, which tend to be sensitive only to the horizontal conductivity of the formations, do not provide a measure of vertical conductivity or of anisotropy. Techniques have been developed to determine formation anisotropy. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,722 to Gianzero et al. Transverse anisotropy often occurs such that variations in resistivity occur in the azimuthal direction.
Thus, in a vertical borehole, a conventional induction logging tool with transmitters and receivers (induction coils) oriented only along the borehole axis responds to the average horizontal conductivity that combines the conductivity of both sand and shale. These average readings are usually dominated by the relatively higher conductivity of the shale layers and exhibit reduced sensitivity to the lower conductivity sand layers where hydrocarbon reserves are produced. To address this problem, loggers have turned to using transverse induction logging tools having magnetic transmitters and receivers (induction coils) oriented transversely with respect to the tool longitudinal axis. Such instruments for transverse induction well logging have been described in PCT Patent publication WO 98/00733 of Beard et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,761 to Beard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,883 to Gupta et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,436 to Forgang et al.
One, if not the main, difficulty in interpreting the data acquired by a transversal induction logging tool is associated with vulnerability of its response to borehole conditions. Among these conditions is the presence of a conductive well fluid as well as wellbore fluid invasion effects.
In the induction logging instruments, the acquired data quality depends on the formation electromagnetic parameter distribution (conductivity) in which the tool induction receivers operate. Thus, in the ideal case, the logging tool measures magnetic signals induced by eddy currents flowing in the formation. Variations in the magnitude and phase of the eddy currents occurring in response to variations in the formation conductivity are reflected as respective variations in the output voltage of receivers. In the conventional induction instruments, these receiver induction coil voltages are conditioned and then processed using analog phase sensitive detectors or digitized by digital-to-analog converters and then processed with signal processing algorithms. The processing allows for determining both receiver voltage amplitude and phase with respect to the induction transmitter current or magnetic field waveform. It has been found convenient for further uphole geophysical interpretation to deliver the processed receiver signal as a vector combination of two voltage components: one being in-phase with transmitter waveform and another out-of-phase, quadrature component. Theoretically, the in-phase coil voltage component amplitude is the more sensitive and noise-free indicator of the formation conductivity.
Recognizing the fact that no hardware calibration is perfect, and may further be susceptible to changes over time, the present invention provides methods for calibration of multicomponent induction logging instruments in the presence of possible hardware errors and misalignments.